This invention relates to game calls of the type commonly referred to as mouth calls, and particularly to such calls with a plurality of diaphragms or reeds. This is a crowded art, but as far as applicant is aware, all of the plural-diaphragm calls known heretofore have had the diaphragms either touching or spaced in an overlapped manner. These calls have had the disadvantages that the diaphragms can stick together, that the diaphragms are not readily manipulated by the tongue separately, and that if the call is accidentally swallowed, it effectively blocks the passage of air past it in the esophagus. Those that are stacked also are bulkier than a single diaphragm call.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a plural reed call that is as slim as a single reed call.
Another object is to provide such a call that is more flexible in achieving realistic frequency responses than calls known heretofore.
Anther object is to provide such a call that is comfortable to use, reliable, consistent, and maintenance free.
Yet another object is to provide such a call that is safe in providing a passage for breath in case the call should become lodged in the esophagus.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings